Betrayed But Unbroken
by 0rganizedChaos
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth after falling into the pit! What will happen next? Looking for constructive criticism.


**A/N: Hey guys. Uh...my first story, so please don't kill me because of my horrible writing! The chapters are going to start out small, but I think they are going to get longer in the future, so look forward to that! Tell where I should take this story, and of course tell me where I'm going wrong. Starts at the end of MoA.**

Jason wrapped his arm around Piper. He turned to Percy.

"Back for you guys in a sec." He summoned the wind and shot into the air.

"This floor won't last!" Hazel warned.

"The rest of us should get to the ladder." Plumes of dust and cobwebs blasted from holes in the floor. The spider's silk support cables trembled like massive guitar strings and began to snap. Hazel lunged for the bottom of the rope ladder and gestured for Nico to follow, but Nico was in no condition to sprint. Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tighter.

"It'll be fine," he muttered. Looking up, she saw grappling lines shoot from the Argo II and wrap around the statue. One lassoed Athena's neck like a noose. Leo shouted orders from the helm as Jason and Frank flew frantically from line to line, trying to secure them. Nico had just reached the ladder when Annabeth gasped and stumbled.

"What is it?" Percy asked. She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face.

"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder.

"Cut it! Cut it!" Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle? Apparently Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit. Percy lunged. He grabbed her arm, but the momentum carried him along as well.

"Help them!" Hazel yelled. Annabeth glimpsed Nico hobbling in their direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder. Their other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern. Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. Too late, she realized what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. She should have cut it away immediately. She had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that one of the strands was wrapped around her foot—and the other end went straight into the pit. It was attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in.

"No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes.

"My sword…" But he couldn't reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm. She pushed Percy away, but he grabbed hold of her hand, once again.

"Percy...Go...You are needed for the quest," she mumbled. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her. Her body slammed into something. She must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When she could see again, she realized that she'd fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void. Percy had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm.

"Percy...Let go!" she yelled. He was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong. The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding onto a ledge the size of a bookshelf. Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time. Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the Underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she was too far down to be saved. She somehow managed to pinch a nerve in his hand, instantly numbing it, allowing Annabeth to slip out and into the pit.

"Annabeth!" he called, still reaching for her. Why would she try and sacrifice herself for the quest? He wouldn't let her die. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above.

"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?" Nico's eyes widened.

"But—"

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted.

"Promise me!"

"I—I will." Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess. Percy's face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs,

"I'll find you," he promised.

"You're not getting away from me. Never again." A one-way trip. A very hard fall. Percy heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. He saw the sunlight far, far above—maybe the last sunlight he would ever see. Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and fell into the endless darkness.

LINEBREAK

Percy had been falling for nine days, hoping to somehow catch up too her. Nine days of the wind howling past his ears and overwhelming loneliness. After the first three days, he had managed to fall asleep. Surprisingly, he didn't wake up for the next 36 hours. His digital watch was still functioning. So he could still keep track of the time and date, while screaming for his life.

By some some mysterious way, the fall became a schedule, with Percy sleeping every two days, for one entire day. Right now Percy was awake. By now the fear had past and he was reminiscing about his time with Annabeth. Her beautiful gray eyes, like a cloudy sky that inspired you to think. Her blond princess curls that fell around her high shoulders and neck.

Suddenly, the chute he had been falling through opened up to a vast cavern. Percy glanced down. He only had a few minutes to act. He spread my arms out, slowing down his fall ever so slightly. He took a longer look and spotted a big lake a few hundred feet from where he was about to land and angled his body towards it. Percy landed in the lake with a thunderous splash. The water cushioned him, but he still blacked out. The stress of his entire fall, taking him out mentally.

 **A/N: So that's the start! You like? Leave a review and tell me how I did!**


End file.
